Archives/Silians Lancastor
Stats *Level: 10 *Exp: 1799/2000 *HP: 190/190 *MP: 10/10 *Str: 125 *Mag: 100 *Skl: 23 *Spd: 32 Abilities Weapons/Movement *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Guns *Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Explosives *Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Assault Weapons *Master Weapon Proficiency: RPG-7 *Master Weapon Proficiency: Ak-103 *Epic Weapon Proficiency: Ak 103 *Two Handed Weapon Focus: Guns **Two Handed Weapon Defense: Guns Personal *1 Personal Ability *Quick Dodge **Swift Dodge *Gun Play: Guns *Basic Fire Magic *Street Bomb/Explosive Crafter **National Bomb/Explosive Crafter *Fire Good *Fire Proficiency Skills *10 SP left *Science (Skill + 10) Level 51 **Chemistry- Level 70 (0/90 Exp) ***Explosives/Combustion- Level 65 (0/85 Exp) (+55) ***Requires 35% less materials, no chance of ignition in skills rolls and crafting. ***Bio Chemistry/Medicine/Drugs- Level 65 (0/85 Exp) **Energy - Level 55 (0/75 Exp) *Perception (Skill+10) Level 10 **Sight Level 30 (0/50 Exp) **Hearing Level 20 (0/40 Exp) *Athletics (Speed +10) Level 7 **Jumping Level 18 (27/38 Exp) **Climbing Level 18 (27/38 Exp) *Smithing (Skill +10) Level 15 **Gun Smithing Level 31 (28/51 Exp) **Armor Crafting Level 31 (35/51 Exp) *Domestic (Speed + Skill) Level 1 **Sewing Level 16 (12/36 Exp) **First Aid Level 19 (2/39 Exp) *'Epic Skill (Fire Genius) (First Draft, Unapproved)' *Passive Ability: +20 To All Crafting and Knowledge Checks, Treat Skill As Secondary Attribute when applicable *Active Ability: *Just a Minor Shortcut: Once A week (Or Month): Opt to cut the DC of a project by a GM decided amount. This does not effect quality *Tactical Nuke: Once a Month he may pull out a Nuke of tactical powa, and inflicts pain on massive scale. Not very useful in raids..or defense battles..WHY!? *Improvised Bomb: Once A Month (Or Week) he may opt to make an improvised and very powerful bomb, whose quality is decided on a 1d100. More useful then it's counter part Equipment Weapons *'"FireLance" Modified RPG-7' (Signature Weapon) (Large) **A modified Rpg with Vehicle lockon capabilities, and an improved sight. What really makes this rpg stand out, is the cool flame decals **on each side. **HP: 50/50 -- Range __ **Damage Mod: +20 -- Rate 7-10 (+2) **Fragmentation RPG munition: 1 rockets, 4d10 Pierce/Fire damage, hits 1d4 extra targets for half damage **HEAT RPG munition+: 15 rockets, 6d10 Fire damage, hits 1d4-2 extra targets, Ignores all armor and damages other targets for half damage. **Incendiary RPG munition: 25 rockets, 3d10 Fire damage, hits 1d4+1 extra targets for full damage 30% Chance of Fire. **Blue Fire+ RPG munition: 3 Rockets, 4d10 Fire Damage, hits 1d4+1 extra targets for full damage, 30% Chance of Fire and Half Damage done to strength. **Dual Heat Rpg Munition: 12 Rockets, 8d10, hits 1d4-1 extra targets, ignores armor and hits all targets for half damage. *'Milkor MGL (Medium)' **HP: 30/30 -- Range __ **Damage Mod: +6 -- Rate: 5 **6 grenade clip, 40x46mm grenade **Fragmentation Grenade Ammo: 0 grenades, 4d8 damage, hits 1d4-1 extra targets for half damage. **Incendiary Grenade Ammo: 20 grenades, 3d8 damage, hits 1d4 extra targets for full damage. 15% chance of Fire. **Blue Fire Grenade Ammo: 3d8 damage, hits 1d4 extra targets for dull damage, 15% chance of fire, and 40% damage done to strength, 20 Grenades **Current Clip: 6/6 Frag **Attachments: ***Pistol Grip (+1 Rate to Accuracy) *'M16A4 Assault Rifle (Medium)' **HP: 36/36 -- Range 16 **Damage Mod: +5 -- Rate 1* **Incendiary Rounds: 50 clips, 30 bullets apiece (3d8 damage, +5 Damage Bonus) **Scarab Rounds: 30/30 Bullets, 2 Clip (3d8 Damage, +5 Damage Bonus. 1.75x Damage on Good Hit, 2.5x on Great Hit, 3.25 and 4x on Crits, High Chance of Limb removal) **Current Clip: 30/30 Inc. **Current Attachments: None *'Ak-103 Assault Rifle' **HP: 50/50 -- Range 20 **Damage Mod: +12 (+2 Additional Lightning Damage) **Ability ***Full Auto Firing Mode: 1* Rate ***Single Shot Firing Mode: 4 Rate **Current Attachments ***ACOG Scope (+1 Rate For Accuracy) ***Laser Sight (+1 Rate for Accuracy) ***Pistol Grip (+1 Rate for Accuracy) **Ammunition ***20 Magazines (30/30) of 7.62 Ammunition (3d10) ***5 Magazines (30/30) of 7.62 Scarab (3d10+5) with good hits and above treated as 1.5x higher. Good hits and higher result in crippling damage. *'M20 "The Cure" Flame Thrower (Large)' **HP: 37/37 -- Range -- **Damage Mod: +14 -- Rate 4 **Napalm Liquid (2 Tanks) 4d10 Damage, and 1d4 targets each hit. High Chance of target Immolation (16 Charges Each Tank) **Current Equipped Ammunition: Napalm Tanks x2 (12/32 Charges) Armor *'Firecoat (E)' **A thick coat that's primary purpose is to soften impacts from explosives and flames, mainly from himself. It can also absorb impact from other things too! **3/1 armor **Acts as 10/10 extra armor to anything that does fire/explosion damage *'Kevlar Vest' **Worn underneath Coat **5/5 Armor *'Interceptor Armor (E)' **9/18 Armor **Criticals Are Reduced One Level (Example, Good Hits are now Normal Hits) **-5 Speed *'Targetting Visor' **+1 Rate to Ranged Accuracy *'Fire Mask (E)' **Allows for breathing in otherwise unbreathable areas as long as oxygen exists. **2/0 Armor *'Fire Gloves (E)' **+1 per dice on anything with fire/explosion as it's modifier **Keeps user warm up to 40 degrees even in cold **0/1 armor **3/3 magic armor **4/4 against fire/cold *'Black Shield' (Loaned to Alice) **HP: 240/240 **10/5 Magic Defense **Dodge Bonus: +2.5 **Skill Penalty: -3 *'Anti-Magic Shield (E)' **Setting 1: Radius 3 Feet (Renders User Immune to Magic of all forms, good and bad) **Setting 2: Radius 30 Feet (All People caught within the users range, suffer a penalty of -250 magic) *'Combat Boots' **+3 Speed *'Flash Army Boots (E)' *+5 Speed *2/2 Normal Armor, 1/1 Magic Armor *+2 Kicking Damage Total 22/23 Physical , 8/5 Magical, and 36/37 Fire, and 26/27 Cold Items *'Molotov Cocktails' (x15) **10d10 damage (AOE of 1d4+2) *'Hand Grenad'e (x20) (40 In Storage) **12d10 damage (AOE of 1d4+1) *'Rainy Day Bomb' (x4) **30d10 / 15d10+150 , 2d8, 1d8 respectively *'The Boom Kit' **A fire resistant army issued backpack that's sole purpose is to handle explosives and gun ammunition without bogging down the trooper who has it. **Allows for 3 Medium Slots of Ammunition *'Fire Book Edition 1' **+5 To Explosive/Fire Damage Weapons **+15 to Combustion Chemistry *'Chemical Kit' (+10 To Chemistry Rolls, 50/50 Uses) *'Large Medical Kit' (25 Charges, 3d8+3 Healing, -25 Doctor Difficulty) *'High School Chemistry' **+5 To chemistry *'Level 2 Anti-Zombie Meds' (Special Strain K) (10 Doses) *'Level 3 Anti-Zombie Meds' (Special Strain K) (15 Doses) *'Psuedo Cure' (6 Doses) *'General Heavy Zombie Medicine' (45 Doses) 'Samples' DC: 600 *Ekerd (Major) *Tank (2) (High Level of Stereoids and Testy, Possible Stim) *Dog (2) *Normal (2) *Strong (2) *Super Strong (2) *Super Normal (2) *Strange Zombie (2?) *Quick (2) *Magus (2) *The Chicken *Fat (2) *Evan (Worth 2 Samples) Background Background: Having joined the army upon graduation right out of high school, his path was one of a basic linear soldier. He was trained extensively in the art of explosives and quickly become a renowned explosives expert within the US military. When once asked about his past he would simply laugh and shrug it off. On file he was orphaned at a young age for..well you guessed it burning his parents house down. Deeming him a sociopath he was quickly disowned and channeled through the foster system. When the virus broke out, he was currently state side and was involved in several operations in an effort to contain the virus through..explosive means. Needless to say the spread just proved to be quick, and during one of the operation he became stranded from his unit, and now seems to be using all that training to fight for his very life. Extras Achievement: *It's Over 9000!! *Trivial Experience *$50k IED *For Massive Damage: crit with an attack that also is super effective *AOE Master *Nobody's Fool *Number of the Beast *Demolitions Expert TVTropes *Ensemble Darkhorse *Deus Ex Nukina